


The wanton Boy that kills the Fly

by SleeplessInGeneral



Series: Auguries of Innocence [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Randomness, debut of Klan the kitty, keeping up with naming traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: "What would you name your children?""Well, you know, I want to have children in the future, but not in this reality." Ella huffs. "You get me, don't you? I don't want my future children to grow up in a reality like this. I want them to know that there are great heroes who did lots for them. People like.. Like my ancestors. James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild, Christopher Lightwood... Even my aunts and uncles, you know. I want them to know that you're not born a hero.""By the Angel, woman, I asked what will you name them. Not to give me the most elaborate explanation ever as to why you won't have children anytime soon."Or, the one where Ella and Romeo talk about their futures and end up adopting a cat.





	The wanton Boy that kills the Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This story actually started as a stupid idea I came up with over a year ago - I saved the text I sent to a friend that had this idea in it and it was sent in April 6th, 2016, just for the random bit of information - And it truly is one of the most random things ever. I am not ashamed of it, I'm really not, but I just can't believe I came up with something like this...
> 
> This is my current return to writing. I have no internet in my house so I have to write at work (oops...) so a lot of stuff that I want to update are taking time, but I am going to update. So no worries! Absolutely no worries.

"Hey Ro?" The blue-eyed girl lay down on the grass, next to her friend.

"Hey Ells?"

"Do you sometimes think of the future?"

The dark-haired boy rolls on his side to look at his friend. "Do you?"

"Sometimes." The blue-eyed girl turns to look in her friend's eyes. "But not mine."

"So whose?"

"I don't know. My great-uncle Will's. The Lovelaces'." The boy clears his throat. "You know, once Uncle Simon told me that when George Lovelace was still alive, he told him that -"

"'Well, I'm a Lovelace'," Romeo says. "'My family quit Shadowhunting due to laziness in the 1700s.' Yes. I know."

"What would've happened if they hadn't?" Ella looks away. "They could've been great. Our world could've been much better. The original Jessamine was... Is, a great person."

"Isn't she dead already?"

"I know the ghosts of the London institute. I have talked to the original Jessie Lovelace." Romeo laughs. "And yeah, she is a great person. A bit frazzled and out of place, like our own Jessie, but she's very nice."

"You should introduce us sometime. I have wondered what it's like, slee-"

"Don't even think about it. You can't sleep with a ghost. So don't even think about it."

"I usually think about my brother. Chris." There's an eerie silence in the garden. "My parents wanted to send him to the Scholomance."

"So why didn't they?"

"He doesn't want to."

"And what about your future? Do you ever think about your future?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, if you'll ever get married, how many children you'll have, are we going to stay friends forever..."

"That's nonsense, Ella! We're _parabatai_. We're going to stay together forever."

"Well, what about the other things then?"

"I don't know... I probably won't marry. I don't think the married life is for me."

"But children?"

"You'll have yours and I'll be their cool Uncle Romeo."

"Now you're not going to be their cool Uncle Romeo."

"Why not?"

"Just for calling yourself the cool uncle of my future children. I have decided that Nate is going to be the cool uncle."

"Woman, you wound me!"

"Oh, man up and take it like the Shadowhunter you are! What a pussy."

The garden goes quiet again. The only sounds are bird chirps and the occasional car passing by. Then Romeo sighs heavily and sits up.

"What would you name your children?"

"Well, you know, I want to have children in the future, but not in this reality." Ella huffs. "You get me, don't you? I don't want my future children to grow up in a reality like this. I want them to know that there are great heroes who did lots for them. People like.. Like my ancestors. James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild, Christopher Lightwood... Even my aunts and uncles, you know. I want them to know that you're not born a hero."

"By the Angel, woman, I asked what will you name them. Not to give me the most elaborate explanation ever as to why you won't have children anytime soon."

"What's the difference?"

"Just give me names!"

"Berry and Hollywood. Could be shortened to Holly."

"You're a GBBO addict."

"Yes, I am. Good for you that you noticed."

There is a cat meowing somewhere. Ella jumps from her spot on the grass, going to look for the cat. He is under a bench, fending a piece of something - possibly pastrami? - from other cats.

"Ro, come here right now." Ella starts chasing off the other cats. The cat she's set on protecting is tiny and multicolored. She tries to reach out to him. "Would you like to be called Klan, little kitty?"

"Ells, leave this cat alone. He's probably -"

"I know you watch lots of Adam Ruins Everything, Romeo, but look at him! He's so cute."

"She."

"He."

"This cat is a calico. It's a girl."

"Some calicos are boys, Romeo. And this one is called Klan. With a K."

"Why Klan?"

"Because Jem has Church and Magnus has Chairman Meow. If I'm going to have a cat, he or she must have a properly fitting name. One that fits our set of names of people and institutions who have ruined people's lives. Klan."

The fluffy kitten makes his way to rub around Ella's leg. She almost falls over from the surprise.

Romeo raises his hands in defeat. "Alright, then. Welcome to the family, Klan." He looks in Ella's eyes. "But you're letting me call him Kupa Keep as a nickname."

"Of course! So long as his name is Klan." Ella picks up the cat. "Do you think my aunt Izz cooked today?"

"Heron, no human or cat would ever eat her food."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Do we have any food fit for kittens, then? And we'll need to get him neutered and vaccinated and -"

"Woah, slow there. Would your parents even agree to you having a cat?"

"Sure. My parents are great!" The orange glow of the setting sun starts burning Ella's eyes. She pets her new cat and starts walking back to the institute. "And besides, if I can't keep him, I'm sure Alec and Magnus would do it for me."

"You are one impossible lady, Ella Fairchild-Herondale."

"Thank you, Romeo Cartwright-Rojas-Garza."

Their way to the institute is quiet. Klan meows softly and Ella hums a song, but no major conversation happens. That is, until they get close to the institute. Ella stops and bites her lip in worry. Romeo stops on his tracks and turns around when he realizes she doesn't follow him.

"What now, Heron?"

"I'm scared."

"Oh, so now you're scared?!"

"Can you tell my parents I got a cat for me? Pretty please?" She tries her puppy-eyes. Romeo just rolls his eyes.

"No. We're doing this together."

* * *

"This cat is the devil."

"Oh, don't say it like that! He's so cute."

Klan walks all over Ella's stomach as he crosses her room. She groans in pain. "No, he is definitely the devil. All wrapped up in adorable, fluffy Norwegian forest cat fur, but the devil." Klan meows, as if to approve her claim.

"Come on, you're making a scene out of nothing!" Romeo takes a wooden stick with a toy mouse tied to it and starts moving it around. Klan stops his current mission to chase the toy mouse.

"I blame you. Cool Uncle Romeo, my ass."

"Didn't you say you didn't want me to be cool Uncle Romeo?"

"I hate both of you!" Ella turns to bury her face in the rug. Romeo pets the cat.

"Mommy didn't mean it," he says to the cat. "She's just very angry that you like me better."

"I still hate both of you."

"And we love you, dear."

Klan meows in approval, going back to his original mission. The room goes quiet, save for some quiet laughter.

"By the way," Romeo says. "Who would like me better, Berry or Holly?"

Ella groans. "I don't know, how about you ask them when they're born?"

"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Debut of Klan the kitty! He's adorable. And naming traditions state that he must be named after a horrible institution or person who ruined people's lives, so why not Klan. With a K, not as a reference to the Kardashians. I have no one stand when it comes to the Kardashians.
> 
> And yes, his nickname is Kupa Keep, as reference to the Kingdom of Kupa Keep. I love Cartman. I really do. I think this name is genius. And it ties in to his actual name as well, when you think about it.


End file.
